


In Several Lifetimes

by trustdreamcatcher



Category: Naruto, Naruto (Anime) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25852246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trustdreamcatcher/pseuds/trustdreamcatcher
Summary: Uchiha Itachi knew his life was going to end and never experience a life with you, but he promises that no matter what happens in the next life he will always find you. He will always choose you.
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi & Reader, Uchiha Itachi/Reader
Kudos: 43





	In Several Lifetimes

**Author's Note:**

> This is posted on my tumblr blog skycastlerises and if that doesn't show up then I always reblog it under the same name I have on here. I am taking requests whether on here or tumblr. This was a request that had sat in my inbox for like 4 years and finally was inspired to write it. I love this concept too along with the quote I found when I was researching years ago for this one-shot.
> 
> “And I’d choose you; in a hundred lifetimes, in a hundred worlds, in any version of reality, I’d find you and I’d choose you.” - The Chaos of Stars

There is no way you can be together. It was impossible and the more you thought about it, the more it hurt. You wanted to live out your days with your beloved, but life had other plans for him. Being a wanted criminal in this part of the world made you aware that you can’t have him the way you want.

That simple conclusion created the tears that are rolling down your heated cheeks. Angry at the world that someone like Itachi had to carry this burden alone, that you cannot help in any way to lessen the pain. Your tears started to cascade down faster when he buried his face in the crook of your neck. His arms wrapped around your torso as he stood behind you, letting every detail of you sink into his memory.

There are things he will never tell you in this lifetime, things that are precious and worth sharing, but he was aware that if he did, it will only break you even further. He held the words he wanted to say to you close to his heart and both of you knew that your days together were numbered.

Those numbered days were closing in because you can feel Itachi slipping from your fingertips. Sniffling, you refuse to say anything not wanting to hurt him further by sharing your fears.

Instead, he spoke, the low baritone voice hitting your heart like a spear. “I know we won’t get the life we wanted in this lifetime, but when we start to live again in another, I will never stop searching for you. I will forever search for you.”

A small huff escaped your lips before you sobbed, spinning in place you crash into his chest inhaling his scent knowing this will be the last time you will see him. Every breath you took you quietly murmured that you loved him.

It sounded like an incantation that he will hear your words in future lifetimes. Itachi takes a step back to release you, he notices your nails digging into his shirt. Onyx eyes became softer at the sight looking through blurry eyes, the shadow figure he knew that was you shuddering below him.

He says your name softly, gathering your attention and you looked up. Your watery eyes widened before a few tears flowed down your cheeks when you feel the warmth of his lips on your forehead. The tenderness of his lips on your skin makes your heart flutter. If you can select any image that depicted your relationship, it would be this moment. His soft gestures, the way he held you and the importance behind his kisses on your forehead.

The Uchiha grasp your hands slipping his fingers between yours to detangle you from him. “Don’t cry. Don’t be in misery. Live your life happily even if I am not in it. You deserve that. If you don’t remember anything, please remember that.”

Before you can refute or even ask what he meant, you were met with darkness.

When you awoke that day there was an emptiness that burrowed itself in your chest. The buildup of tears quickly rolled down your cheeks as you wailed for the first time in years knowing that Itachi will never be coming back to you.

In this lifetime, you lived a somewhat happy life just like what Itachi wanted. You found someone that made you happy and loved the person, but he wasn’t your one. The only one for you was Itachi and it doesn’t mean that you regret having your children. You loved your kids with all of your heart and lived until you were in your seventies.

A part of you felt regretful that you died before your husband, but the other part happy that you are that much closer to being with Itachi and when your world ended, you left with a smile on your face.

<>

You were frustrated, furious and just ready to give up. The past five reincarnations had been a disaster and for some reason either he found you too late where you died young or you missed each other by a hair. It was difficult crossing paths in different worlds, each one seemingly bigger than the previous one.

So many lifetimes had passed and not once since your first had you felt his touch. Never felt his warmth whether through segregation, economic classes or other issues that created wedges between you two. The one good thing is that you at least saw him a few times in a couple of separate lifetimes.

But this time was just as unfair as the last. Years go by and as your body develops with your memories still intact, time goes by much slower when you are aware of everything since you were a child. Now as an adult well into your thirties, you become anxious that you will not see Itachi again.

The silk dress flowed down your body with a particularly high slit that accentuated your beautiful leg whenever you walked, you sat in the garden utterly flustered at the rationality of your team. Gazing at the various of flowers surrounding you with the moon illuminating the scenery, there was a sense of security as your bodyguard stood not too far from you.

With jewels sparkling in the moonlight, they felt heavy around your neck along with the rest of the weight that you felt coming from your family. Much to your dismay, this is the first time you are born into a prestigious family and you were given the world.

Used to such simple life in various stages in previous lifetimes, this one felt odd that you were given such luxury. Every piece of jewelry on your person felt like it was a ton knowing that you had millions dangling on your ears and neck. These items were a signal to the men at this party that you were available for the taking. The jewelry did draw attention and none of them were to your taste. Sighing deeply, you walked back into the party not once seeing the familiar face that you had been waiting for in years.

You wanted to escape your life. Just for a little bit, to exhale from the worries that your family held when it pertained to you. They found you difficult, the black sheep of the family that did not see eye to eye with.

Unfortunately, you could not as you promised your father that you would train the new hire that would become an executive of the legal department of your family’s company. Biting back words that with the law degree under your belt that you can be doing bigger projects is being assigned to train not only this employee but previous ones too.

Only tasking you with menial work, your mind grew bored with no stimulation and in turn you tried to make the best out of getting to know the new employees. Confidently, you walk towards the secretary’s desk after she paged you that the new employee had just arrived.

Your heel nearly skidded when your eyes landed on the lithe form before you. From your standing point you can see it was a man noticing the broad shoulders and muscular form that was beneath the suit and overcoat. There was a scarf wrapped around his neck so you could not determine if there was long hair underneath, but the color…the color looked familiar.

The greyish black hair that you grew accustomed to was giving you vibes. A slight prickly sensation buzzed off your fingertips. Slowly your eyes widened further when he turned, and you see the eyes you had been wanting to see for the last thirty plus years.

The man still composed meets you halfway before lightly bowing in greeting. The gesture goes over your head as a slight ringing noise fills your eyes not listening to a word he said. He grins before saying your name in the most professional way possible.

Shaking your head, you apologize before clambering to the side so he can follow you while you went over the procedures in your head. White noise buzzed in your ears as you went through the motions of the layout of the floor while citing another department in each floor. Once you arrive at his new office you see his name in engraved letters.

The door closed behind you both you stare at the floor, afraid that this is a dream and the person that you are in the room with is not Itachi, but someone that looks exactly like him. It won’t be the first time this happened. Once you made the mistake of thinking the doppelganger was him during your teen years in your third life and when you realized it wasn’t him, you were devastated.

In that certain time period, you did not see Itachi and died fairly young in your early twenties. So, the pain that you were forced to bear was not as prolonged as other lifetimes.

Yet now, there is an inkling that it might not be a mistake. Your body starts to tremble in despair and anxiousness as memories of the past continue to flood through you. Completely overwhelmed, you fell to your knees when there was a lull in the chaos to hear your name coming through his lips.

The carpet burn on your knees are nothing compared to the pain you feel in your heart, the relief you felt when your eyes met with his. You fight to speak, forcing your vocal cords to vibrate in order to make any type of sound.

He sees your struggle and softly whispers, “I’m sorry it took this long to be this close to you. It seems timing is never on our side.” A choked sob tumbles out of your lips, tears slipping. “I’m sorry that you dealt with this pain for so long.”

Shaking your head vehemently you let out a squeak, “You kept your promise…always found me—and I kept my promise too.” As much as you hated that part of yourself for letting other men into your life, you knew that it was essential to live out your days partially happy because of his final request before he left the first time.

Silently he observes your features, taking you in to see that you haven’t changed. Your aura is still the same and the same bright eyes still pierce through him. His warm hands cup your face lovingly, his thumb grazing your cheek to wipe the tears.

“You were more difficult to find this time. Perhaps it has to deal with us not being from the same part of the world this time.” He grinned, joking during the first half as he shared that he had to fly from Japan to your native country once he narrowed down his search.

Itachi did everything in his power to find you. He mastered whatever techniques or technology of that era in order to accelerate the process of locating you. This time because of how advance technology is and the money your family had; it was harder to track you. With money anything could be bought even privacy of family members for their company.

And when he did find your information with Shisui’s help he noticed that you were four years older than him. Four years of not being in the same timeline as him and you being alone without knowing if he was there. Guilt settled into his stomach for centuries as he failed each attempted to be with you. He felt like he failed despite the fact that he did see you a few times, but never spoke or touched one another.

Now that he had you in his arms, he did not want to let go. Itachi wanted to tell you to leave with him and go live the simple life they wanted from the beginning. Before he could speak, you no longer withheld your urges as you pressed your lips onto his.

The taste and smell of him is different, but still held the same power of calmness that you craved. Feeling him relax into you, he pulls you closer muffling the moan trying to escape from your lips; the first in a very long time giving the affection both of you deserve. Tongues start to mingle, coffee and syrup mixing together.

Itachi tries to pull away knowing this was the wrong place to do something like this, but you had other plans. Teeth latch onto his bottom lip, refusing to let him go as you grunt in opposition. Latching onto your lips again, he lowers the aggression of the kiss that started between you two, savoring every bit of it.

Your fingers dive into his hair noticing there is a lack of hair at the nape of his neck. It shouldn’t be surprising since even his bangs were a few inches shorter than what they usually were. This was a different take of the ex-nin and that is when you remember that you are no longer part of that world anymore. One filled with chakra and ninja art, there is no Sharingan here and that his onyx eyes was the only color you will see.

Blinking, you wipe the excess tears from your face before you register that his eyes are actually looking at you. “Can you see me?”

He chuckles, tilting his head to the side. “Yes. Should I not be able to see you? I’m not blind by default.”

“No, it’s just…the first time I’m noticing differences. I was worried that you wouldn’t remember me well because of your poor eyesight and the memory loss that comes with that—I’m surprised that you actually know what I look like because there isn’t even chakra in this world.” The words flowed out of your mouth as you thoughtfully considered all the aspects of what is deemed possible. “How is it possible that you know what I look like?”

A bitter smile appears as he explains, “Yes, all of that is true, but I remember your voice. Even if your accent changed, I knew it. Despite not knowing what you looked like at first, I did run into you after our first passing and heard your voice. That is when I saw you for the first time.” And you were breathtaking, he thought.

Nodding in understanding, you take everything in and that it took lifetimes for him to gather information about you in order for it to build up to this moment. Elated you linked your fingers with his stating that you didn’t want to let go.

Quietly, you exchange stories on the floor of the new office; backgrounds of your current families and how different it is. For example, Shisui is Itachi’s brother in this life while your family adopted Sasuke in yours. Evidently, they were not reincarnated and had no idea who you both were, never sparing a second glance.

When you shared that Sasuke is a part of your family, Itachi’s body grew tense when he questioned you. “How is Sasuke?” You reassure him that he was still a brat, but more levelheaded this time around. Your parents doted on him, but his competitive streak was still there wanting to take over the company one day which was fine by you. No matter how many times you tell him that you had no interest in becoming the next CEO he did not believe it.

Hearing that Sasuke had the family he deserved gave him some semblance of relief and that violence was not in his history this time around.

As you sit in silence you bask in these moments with him before being pulled out by a soft knock at the door calling your name. Swiftly standing up, you open the door with a welcoming smile to see Sasuke on the other side with a small frown.

“What’s taking you so long? We have a meeting in five minutes…” He pauses when his eyes connect with Itachi’s. Your shoulders tense when Sasuke’s eyes linger a little too long before shifting to you again. He pivots away from you, “Let’s go.”

“Right.” You murmur, whispering an apology to Itachi you follow your younger brother, leaning in you ask, “What do you think?”

“Of who?”

With a deadpan expression, you share, “Furutani Itachi.”

There was a small pause before he responded with a calculated answer, “Odd. He kept ogling you like an idiot. It’s not like you are someone to fawn over.” An eyebrow twitches before two fingers pinch the meaty side of the bicep causing him to flinch slightly.

“I would say the same thing. Sakura-chan practically gives you heart eyes whenever she sees you.” The younger man grumbles when you give your retort only for you to laugh. It was the first time your laugh felt airy and breezy; it easily caught Sasuke’s attention and wondered if this newcomer already swept you off your feet.

For some reason that thought disgusted him, but seeing you finally looking happy for the first time since you had become siblings, he feels content that you are achieving the happiness that you need. Though he hopes that it isn’t because you are attracted to the new executive because that in itself will cause trouble.


End file.
